MetroidZelda: A new AdventureMission
by Ancient Dragon writer
Summary: Link... Samus... Great heroes of their own worlds. They are sent to a planet and realm outside of their own and must work together to get back. They must also face their enemies Ridley and Ganondorf. Can they work together or will everything fall into disaster? Read on and find out. Also Pairing is Link & OC
1. Prologue

**ok guys this is something that I am going to work on and... well there are some people who say that it should not be done and some who say it should. those that say it should not be done say that it would not mix well and those who say it should see how to do it.**

**a fusion of Metroid and Zelda as a 2 player co-op game with Samus and Link as the main characters.**

**This story is my idea for such a thing as a stand alone game so I hope you guys like it. enjoy.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own characters from Metroid or Zelda but the story line, plot, planet, and such I do own.**

* * *

(Within a floating island fortress that radiates with a sinister aura)

A young man clad in green colored clothing walked into a large vaulted chamber. The walls were decorated with tapestries of war and victory. The windows were covered with curtains the color of blood. The floor was large square stones while ahead was a set of stairs that lead up to a throne of sorts where a man sat.

This man wore black armor that was large and looked heavy. His skin was darkened as if baked by sun light yet his hair was orange. The cape he wore was much like the curtains in the room, red as blood. He sat up in the throne and looked at the young man who had entered.

"So the Hero of Hyrule has finally arrived. I was wondering what was taking you so long. No matter you are here now. hah hah hah. I suppose you already know who I am but none the less I shall introduce myself. I am Ganondorf king of evil and Ruler of Hyrule." He spoke with a menacing voice. "Might I even ask who you are boy?"

The young man drew his sword and spoke with a voice that did not break an inch, "My name is Link and I am here to end your rule of terror."

"Ha ha ha ha ha... Such strong words from one so weak. Then again I probably should not discredit you since several times in the past I had been defeated by many hero's with such a name." Ganondorf said.

"Then this should be easier than I thought." Link said with a cocky tone.

"Enough talk. Let's end this here and now." Ganondorf said as he unsheathed a large two handed sword.

Link drew the Master Sword and took the Hylian Shield from his back. He stood his ground and waited for the big brute to make his move.

Ganondorf rushed forward and swung the large sword downwards at Link who swiftly brought his sword up to block the attack. They were stuck in a stand off of strength. Who would win this battle was unknown at this point.

Link slammed his whole body into the maneuver and threw Ganondorf back. Link then slashed Ganonforf several times before the attacks were blocked.

"Not bad boy." Ganondorf said as he leaped back and slammed the ground causing the floor to start falling away. "Let's see how well you keep your balance."

The ground was shaking violently as the floor fell away. Link was actually staggering quite a bit and nearly fell to the ground.

Ganondorf took this opportunity to send Link flying into the wall behind him.

With a sharp intake of breath and a groan of pain Link got up from the ground as it stopped shaking. Link's eyes were furious now and the Triforce of Courage emblem was shining brighter now. He rushed Ganondorf so fast that Ganon had to react quicker.

The reaction was too slow still and Link laid into Ganondorf with a powerful series of slashes and stabs. After the fury wore off Ganondorf staggered backwards looking bloody and badly cut up. He kept his feet still and decided on one last ditch effort to bring an end to this battle.

Ganondorf began chanting a spell while Link was recovering from using so much energy in such an attack.

"Awaken spirit of time and space. Transcend the boundaries of the worlds. Rend a path unto a world shrouded by sorrow and loss. Open the gateway to a land broken yet whole. Shimaltra vortes!" Ganondorf said with force.

A rift opened beneath the two of them and they were sent through the portal and to a different land, world, and planet. Ganondorf's spell had worked but not only did it work it had also dragged away all of Link's equipment. He was weaponless, and hand no equipment except for the Hero's Tunic.

Ganondorf didn't fare too well either as his sword was taken from him.

Eventually Link landed on the surface of some strange alien world that was vastly unknown to him and he had no weapon to defend himself against any possible enemies that would possibly show up.

Ganondorf was deposited from the rift portal on the top of a mountain that was shrouded by clouds of deepest black. It was not cold at the top but instead quite hot almost excruciating.

* * *

(Meanwhile elsewhere in space many galaxies and universes away.)

FLoating out in the vastness of space a Space Pirate vessel was stationary as if waiting on something. Just beyond their scanner range A yellow and orange gun ship seemed to hover. Studying, waiting, observing.

^Scans of Pirate vessel indicate the presence of Ridley as well as several thousand Pirate bio forms. Approach and confrontation is ill advised. Ships weapon systems consist of Ion cannons and the Dread Defense turret amongst others.^

Samus sat back in the command chair and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well there goes that plan... Adam scan the area for possible ambush and stealth points in order to get closer to the vessel." Samus said to her ship computer.

"Scanning immediate area now." Adam said "Possible ambush and stealth points found. The asteroid field would provide sufficient cover but is highly dangerous to traverse."

"Well the Asteroid field huh. Alright. Adam set a course." Samus said just before the ships engines kicked on and propelled itself towards the vast asteroid field that was blocked the progress of the Space Pirate vessel.

The asteroids were flying past rather fast and the ship was evading them rather quickly as well. Soon the Space Pirate ship was drawing closer and had not seemed to have detected Samus' approach.

"So far so good. Adam, set the ship down on the nearest largest Asteroid. I want to get a full analysis of their ship to see what they are up to." Samus said as she activated her Power Suit and ran a systems check on it.

"Already on it..." Adam said as the ship began landing on a large asteroid. "Scans are in progress."

"Good. Alert me to any immediate change of the readings." Samus said as she turned to another screen to observe the condition of the ship and the asteroid. Everything was good.

"Samus sudden change in the readings of the Space Pirate vessel. They are powering up their engines along with some kind of device. The power readings from it are beyond measure." Adam said actually sounding astounded.

"Then lets get closer and forget not being detected." Samus said as she turned back to the front. "If it's one thing I hate more than Space Pirates. It's Space Pirates with some kind of device I know nothing about." with that the ship surged through the asteroid field and towards the Space Pirate ship.

In a matter of moment the Space Pirates detected Samus' ship and sounded the alarm. Some weapons fire followed but Samus evaded them easily.

"Adam. Protocol seven zero two niner Delta." Samus said.

"Affirmative. Transferring data to Power Suit." Adam said but instead he transferred the data, himself, to the Zero Suit Data scanner. Which looked a bit like a combination of an ear piece and eye piece. "Transfer complete."

At that the weapon fire from the Pirate vessel stopped and a loud explosion of sorts sounded and shook the ship. Instead of shrapnel and debris floating around what was seen was some kind of dimensional portal.

"Samus, scans have determined that the portal we are seeing is a higher form of the dimension portal from Aether. Proceed with caution." Adam said.

"Noted. Now lets go." Samus said as she shoved the pilot controls all the way forward for full speed.

They approached the portal and shot through it quickly. Everything blacked out. Samus was knocked out and her Power Suit was disabled. The ships power systems went offline. The ship began shaking violently. No sound was heard from within. Nothing save the sound of the machinery breaking apart and clanging around slightly.

Then everything lit up but the machinery was still dead and Samus was still out cold. The ship crashed into solid ground. The cockpit broke apart and went skidding across the ground breaking apart while the rest remained behind sticking in the ground.

The only sound to be heard was a faint whirring noise along with the sound of a voice. Then there was the sound of natural wildlife moving about.

"Samus? Samus responde. Samus?..." The voice droned on.

* * *

**Alright first chapter done. and it is quite descriptive too oddly enough. in any case this chapter sets the stage for what is fully going on... catch the Other M reference?  
**


	2. First impressions

**Well seems that I got some good reviews on this from the first chapter. So I thank those who reviewed and are liking this story. So I will continue with this story.  
**

**BTW I was thinking of a "book cover" image for this story. What I was thinking was Chozo Lore styled (like in Metroid Prime) but with an engraving image instead of symbols...**** Image: Master Sword with the Icon of the Screw Attack in the middle of the sword guard. Three chozo on one side and the three Hylian godesses on the other.  
**

**anyways on with the.**

**Entity:** Aren't you forgetting about us?

**Samus: **He obviously is.

**Link: **What are we? Chopped liver?

**Me: **Uh... no but I will tell you what you are right now *looks out side and sees massed group of Space Pirates and other creatures* In deep trouble. (vanishes quickly to write the chapter before the slaughter begins)

* * *

*The Crash Site*

Samus was still out cold and Adam had given up trying to rouse her some time ago. As it were Adam was scanning over her Vital signs for the tenth time and was also scanning the surroundings for the twentieth. So far her vitals were still good save for the fact that she was still unconscious. As for the scans of the surrounding only one indicator of any life showed and it was showing to be humanoid but the readings were unusual.

They showed human standards but were showing the power of something unknown while also showing the DNA symmetry of a Hybrid being, much like what Samus was. Where Samus was _Human, Chozo, and Metroid_. This being seemed to be _Human, Deity, and Dragoon _. This was quite unusual to say the least. This person could have been a hostile but readings indicated the person was unarmed but still possessed a great power within him.

"Well it's the only chance I have of getting Samus out of this wreck." Adam said before activating some still operable external speakers on the ruin cockpit of the ship. "Hey you there. I need some help in here..."

The young man in green clothing had been investigating the area, having seen what had happened from where he had been wondering aimlessly. He looked over to the boulder and the remnants of a metal construct.

"Please help. She's unconscious and I'm trapped in here and can't move." Adam was hoping that this three fourths of a truth would work.

The youth walked towards the remnants and looked in and there was a woman sitting in a chair and her head was laying to the side. She must have been asleep but where ever that voice had come from it had said that she was unconscious. This woman must have been the she yet... where was the one who was trapped.

Link walked further in and saw that the woman was trapped and had some kind of device covering her left eye and ear. Ignoring the object he set about freeing the woman from the confines of the chair and getting her out and to a place of mild safety.

He had worked quite hard and had found a second of those strange devices that the woman was wearing. When he looked at it a faint voice began speaking telling him to put the device into his left ear. He did not understand so he placed the device into his pack that was still void of any items. _Who knows the strange device may be needed for something_ were his thoughts.

Eventually he had managed to remove enough bent pieces of metal that he could finally pull the woman free of the strange metal structure. As he was pulling her free he noticed that her clothing was quite odd as well. He ignored this factor and carried her from the metal structure and to a spot just close by where he built a fire and he himself went about trying to find something to eat. He had taken some of what looked to be odd looking string from the metal structure.

Link began his search for food and eventually found some small game trails and set up snare traps in hopes of catching something. While he waited he decided to look for a source of water as well as a possible weapon if only for a short time. He managed to find a creek just close by but he had nothing to carry water in. He headed back to the strange metal structure and searched through the whole thing when he heard a voice come from his pack.

"There is a container to the left of the console." the voice said.

Curious as to where the voice came from Link looked to the left of whatever it was and found a medium sized metal box that was empty for the most part except for another unusual device. He took the strange device and soon he began wondering what these objects were. The voice spoke again.

"Place the first device in your left ear. All will be revealed." The voice said

Link would have jumped out of his skin had it not been for the fact that he had a great amount of courage. He took his pack off and removed the first device and placed it in his left ear as he was instructed. When he put it on a slight humming sound came from it then it stopped. After the device stopped humming a voice spoke into his ear.

"You are apparently not from the same time era as we are" The voice spoke.

Link suddenly became alert to everything around and without realizing it he removed the strange device and began looking around the area.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Link shouted.

"Calm yourself." The voice said and was quiet for a moment.

From the device Samus wore a notification appeared on the eye piece. *Hylian dialect translated.*

"I am speaking to you from the scanner and communication device that you wear."

"Alright. Then who are you?" Link asked.

"My name is Adam. If it makes you feel more relaxed you can think of me as say a voice of wisdom and command." Adam said to Link.

"Hmm a voice of Wisdom and Command? You must be a servant of Nayru to be a voice of Wisdom and Command." Link said as he made some sort of motion with his hands.

Adam was silent for a moment as he figured who this Nayru was and soon concluded that it had to be a deity of some kind.

"Of course I am a 'servant' of Nayru." Adam hated saying the word "servant" but knew that in order to get some form of cooperation from this person he had to put on a good act. "And what may I ask is your name?"

Link was wondering why this voice did not know his name already but shrugged it off and said, "My name is Link."

"Well, Link, you may want to go and check those snares that you had set earlier and get some water as well." Adam said.

Link obeyed the orders and went to get water and check the snares. On his way he kept looking at the strange device that he still held. He inquired about it and Adam told him that it was a weapon for long range use. Link had no real idea of how to use the weapon and asked.

"How do I use this weapon? It has no arrows or string. It also does not look like a bow." Link was perplexed by this weapon.

"It's not a weapon of your realm. If you will hold the device out in front of you and I will get a scanning of it for you to observe." Adam said.

Link did so and was surprised by the diagram that appeared before his left eye. Needless to say this just confused him a little more. He decided to just put the thing in his pack till later.

Some time passed and he had gotten the water as well as caught a few things that looked like rabbits and squirrels but they did not seem the same at all. Where as such animals had fur these had scales and fur. Not to mention the fact that when he was cleaning them they also had what looked like serpent fangs.

"These creatures are strange." Link said as he finished with the cleaning and set about washing them up in the creek before carrying them back to cook over the fire. He eventually arrived back to where the woman was still out yet she did not seem to be in a state of unconsciousness but seemed to be sleeping instead. He shrugged and impaled the carcasses of the animals on sharpened sticks and hung them over the fire to cook.

Soon after they began to sizzle and the smell that filled the air was tantalizing and would cause even the best of chefs to be envious of it. Link nearly started drooling over the smell and would have had it not been for one thing. A slight moan sounded from his right and the woman rolled to her left side then back onto her back before lifting her right hand to her face.

Link was already at her side and had soaked a piece of cloth, which he had found in the remnants of what he now knew was the cockpit of this Samus Aran's ship. Link rung the cloth out and ran it gently over her face, to which his arm was grabbed swiftly. The woman opened her eyes and Link saw that they were a deep serene blue color. Link was stunned that such reflexes and subtle ferocity could dwell within a woman of such apparel.

"Careful boy. There is more to this lady than first meets the eyes." Adam said to Link.

Link wrestled his arm from Samus' grip who was wide awake now and was wondering who this guy wearing green clothing was.

"Samus. Thank goodness you're awake. This young man is Link. He's the one who pulled you from the wreckage of the ship." Adam told Samus who looked at Link with a mix of slight disdane.

"Someone who is as scrawny as him? I doubt that he could lift a fifty pound rock over his head." Samus said with a touch of acid in her tone.

Link just looked at her with a slight smirk before getting to his feet and walking into the woods. Samus simply sat up from where she had been laying and was wondering what the boy was up to. Soon he returned with a good sized rock that had to weight at most a hundred pounds. Samus was slightly shocked but nodded her head with a slight smile.

_So he's stronger than he seems. Good to know._ Samus thought as she reached for one of the cooking pieces of meat seeing as they were done already. Samus looked up to the sky and saw that nightfall was soon to come within a few hours and there was no real good place to stay. Samus looked up from the fire and at the remains of the cockpit of her ship.

"Guess we'll have to strip it out and make it into a makeshift shelter for the time being." Samus said to which she asked for Link's help.

It took several hours to do but they had stripped out the inside of the cockpit and managed to turn it into a shelter of sorts for the night. As they were getting ready to lay down for the night Link handed Samus the strange weapon he had found earlier.

"This is my Paralyzer. How did you... nevermind you most likely found it when you were dragging me out of the wreckage. Don't think that this means that I trust you. For right now we have to work together but by tomorrow we go our separate ways. That is as soon as you have yourself a proper weapon as well." Samus said as she took the Paralyzer and placed it on the other side of her head.

Soon she was asleep and Link was laying there for a moment before rising up to a kneeling position where he began praying to Farore. He prayed for safe passage while on this strange world, he also prayed that he would find a way back to Hyrule and also that he would get a weapon tomorrow. After a while he laid back down and fell asleep with faint dream like images appearing in his mind.

* * *

**And done. So what do you think? yeah yeah slow chapters I know but just wait ok all will be worth it when things start to heat up about the middle of next chapter. **

**Samus is distrusting of Link. Link is showing that he is courageous and proving his worth while remaining diligent and honor bound.  
**

**So... leave a review and I while you guys do that I will be working on the next chapter. yet again thanks for the reviews they are enjoyable.**


	3. Day one: Memories and Obligation

**GOOD NEWS EVERYBODY... this story is still getting good reviews so I will keep it going. So yeah read it and review it.  
**

* * *

*Dawn of the first day... ( play's the sun's song on ocarina...)*

Link awoke early that morning and saw that the sun was starting to rise. He got up and made sure to be as quite as possible, which was not hard. For some reason he had been good at moving silently ever since he was little. He never knew why nor did he know who his parents were.

All his life he had lived in the mountains that was on the boarder of Termina, Hoolodrum, and Hyrule. When his parents had died he was only four years old, or so he was told.

*Flash back*

They had left their home and went for a hike through the mountains. They were blocked off due to a land slide and they wound up getting lost but found shelter in a cave. They had no idea what dwelled in the deeper parts of the cave but at the moment they did not care. The next day his parents had left him in the cave with food for the whole day and they went to see about finding a way back.

When they were gone he had begun exploring the cave after seeing something glimmering in the darkness of the cave. He had ventured into the depths and began hearing some kind of sound that he could not really place. He finally made his way into a large cavern that seemed to glow with an other worldly light. In this cavern he saw what looked like rather large lizards that had wings and a little ways away he saw much bigger ones.

Link smiled as only a child could smile and awkwardly ran towards the playing lizards but he was stopped by something that had shiny blue scales and was rather large too. He looked up and was staring into the shimmering teal eyes of one of the larger lizard like creatures. He laughed and happily and hugged the creature's face, to the immediate surprise of the female. She then took notice of the emblem on the back of his right hand and smiled with knowledge.

*"_The Triforce of Courage."* _She said both mentally and aloud which surprised Link.

"HI!" He said rather loudly, "I'm Link and I am four years old." he smiled gleefully.

The creature who had stopped him smiled and introduced herself.

"My name is Lenara. I am pleased to meet you little one, Link." Lenara spoke with a serene voice.

"You're pretty. What are you? Some kind of giant lizard?" Link had asked the first of which mad Lenara smiled brightly and the latter caused her to nearly cringe with anger but she knew that he did not know.

"Thank you for the compliment little one. No I am not a giant lizard. I and the others here are dragons. We are a proud race but we are also wise, honorable, and loyal." Lenara said as she stepped out of Link's way.

*present day*

Link smiled about that memory and understood the full reason why he wanted to return back home in peace. He wanted to return to his brothers and sisters in the mountains.

As Link kept walking, having gotten out of the make shift shelter some time ago, his happy expression turned sour as the next memories came to him.

*flash back*

He had been playing with the hatchling dragons for most of the day only stopping to sleep, eat, and various resting. Nearing the close of the day he had went back to the entrance of the cave and saw that his parents were not back yet. He began wondering why they were not back yet. Eventually Lenara came to the entrance of the cave where he was and saw the look on his face and saw into his mind. She felt saddened that his parents had yet to return.

She decided to go looking for them and did so. Link remembered the detail of Lenara's memory when she had decided to tell him of what happened to his parents. He was thirteen years old when she decided to tell him.

She eventually found them but the sight was horrible. A harsh snow wind had caused them to lose their footing when climbing higher on the mountain and they must have tumbled down the path they were climbing and fell over the cliff at the bottom. They died swift yet painful deaths. Lenara could not tell the child that his parents were dead. She knew that it would cause him trouble. The next part was his own memory.

Upon her return he was hopeful that she had found them. He saw the dour look on her face but told him that they had gotten lost more on the mountain and were hiding under a rock face when she had flew over. His look went from hopeful to sad as he knew from her expression that she was not tell him the truth. He decided not to bother with it and instead went back to the cavern with the hatchlings.

After a few hours he fell asleep and remained asleep.

*end of flash back*

Link opened his eyes as he saw that the sun was rising and at the moment he had no idea what he was doing all he knew was that he was standing on a cliff ledge looking out over the area and watching the sun rise. He had started this habit when he was ten and never broke it.

There was one time when he got hurt pretty bad and had gotten sick shortly after when he was eight. He had been playing with the other young dragons and they were playing rough and tackled him. He fell to the ground and hit a rock and wound up breaking a few ribs. Shortly after he became deathly ill. Lenara was worried and Alira, his best friend out of all the young dragons, was far more worried about him. Though he recalled nothing before the illness save for Alira, Lenara had shown him his life up to that point. Through her eyes he remembered the events with her memory of the time.

He seemed to be near death and no hope was in sight... at least till Lenara remembered something that a long dead yet elderly dragon had told her. It was a spell that could heal all wounds and ailments but at a small yet high price. The price was to be bonded to the one healed. The only thing needed for the spell was the blood of another dragon that had become close to the subject.

At that time the one who had become very attached to Link was young Alira. She was a young dragon with the scale color of her father but the shine of her mother. Lenara decided that Alira was the only one who could do this task. Lenara informed the others of this and told Alira directly. Alira had never left young Link's side while he was sick and was hoping that he would get better soon. She had even taken to the human's manner of praying for him to get well.

When Lenara told Alira that there was a way that Link could be healed. Alira surprised Lenara by agreeing to the proposal immediately. Lenara nodded her head and made a slight wound on Alira's forehead. The wound was in the shape of the Triforce with one marked by a symbol. In Lenara's eyes it would be fitting that the symbol for the boy be the same for Alira. With the blood Lenara began the incantation and let the blood drip into Link's mouth and trailed a bit of it over his body while continuing the spell.

Soon the blood began to glow as did Alira and Link both. They were soon bonded together and would be so until the end of their near eternal lives. With the bonding came a strange side effect though. Link, by almost all standards, was a dragon. Alira, had also changed. All in all the differences between the two had changed. Though Alira still had wings and scales, Link had gained sharpened abilities and senses along with magic and the Dragons code of honor and loyalty.

Link began worrying about Alira at that moment when suddenly a loud shockwave shook the ground he stood on. He kept his feet and mentally saw Alira... she was hurt and she was being held captive. Link had to find her and save her with or without the Master Sword. Link's hands began to glow with energy and were soon engulfed in an aura of emerald green.

He made his way back to the crash site and knew what he had to do. When he got there Samus was awake and looking over the whole area seeing what could possibly be salvaged. When Link did arrive Samus looked up and immediately drew her Paralyzer and zeroed it on Link.

He did not know why she did so until data appeared on the eye piece of the device he still wore.

^Scan complete: Bioform, Link, has become infuriated over something and has released the inner force that is the Dragoon within him. He does not know yet that he has entered this state as prior to this scanning. A strong energy radiates from his body and can only be identified as The Fury.^

After not really reading that Link had picked up a chunk of metal from the wreckage and, using his bare hands, formed the metal into a sword. He then headed off from the crash site but was hit from the side by some kind of boar like creature. Link was knocked to the ground and was rendered unconscious and knocked out of his Furious state.

Samus saw this happen and had ran to help Link out. She soon found him and saw the goblin like creatures and the giant boars that they rode on. She knew that her Paralyzer wouldn't be of much use in this situation. She then began to look for the sword and found it a few feet away. She back flipped and leaped to the side to evade the creature and it's attacks and had reached the swords location. Attempting to pick the sword up yielded nothing so she had to do what she could without any real weapons.

She had to use her natural skills to her advantage and bring this creature down...

She leaped out of the way of another attack but countered with a Paralyzer shot to the boar like creature which caused it to stop in its track and begin convulsing. This allowed her to render both creatures into a bad case of dead.

After killing the two creatures Samus decided that she should fix her paralyzer up so that it would be more useful than not. She found the oddly still functioning reactor and cooling unit. She shut them down and took a few pieces from the reactor and various other parts of the ship and fixed the paralyzer. Soon she had a new and somewhat better weapon.

"And done. Now lets see how this works." She said as she found another of the strange squat creatures lurking behind a nearby boulder.

The gun was fully charged so she fired at the creature and it convulsed once then dropped to the ground dead. She saw another one just a short ways away and she instantly fired a second shot. The creature stopped in it's tracks and convulsed as if in a seizure but did not die.

"Now I got a name for it. The Volt Magnum. An auto charging pistol. Fully charged shots kill while uncharged shots stun. Still more useful than full charge stunning." Samus said as she picked up the spear that the first had dropped and stabbed it through the head of the second one. "Now to see about Link."

Samus walked over to Link who groaned but his eyes were a deep emerald green where as before they were a blue color. Something must have happened... suddenly she figured it out but after Link started muttering a name.

"Alira. Must be someone he knows or cares about." Samus said to her self.

"ALIRA!" Link shouted as he bolted up right sending Samus sprawling backwards suddenly. "I have to save her."

Samus was surprised slightly that Link was back up and active after so short a time.

Link got to his feet walked over to the sword and picked it up. It was at this time that something happened. When Link picked up the sword and Samus stopped beside him a large structure became revealed as if unveiled by magic. Before them were two door ways. One marked with a circle and a lightening bolt the other with three triangles.

Link touched the one with the three triangles and it opened allowing him to enter but it soon closed. Samus touched the other and entered and the same happened for her.

* * *

**Now comes the part where I will really jump between Link and Samus with what is going on. I may go First person... but I am not sure. anyways hope you are all enjoying the story.**


	4. First Dungeon

**HAAA... yes these slow as slime chapters are nearing an end... now we will get into the dungeon exploration and puzzle solving of the whole thing... heh heh heh... btw this is not going to be anything small in regards of the puzzles... Samus and Link are required to work together in order to progress further in puzzle rooms.**

**Samus:** I think he forgot about us again. *Samus crushes the skull of a Space Pirate with her boot.*

**Note to all readers who want a pairing of Samus and Link: I have already done that and have a series based for it. Read _A Blast in the Past_, and _Wrath of Hero's_ for the SamLink pairing. For this story I have something entirely different in mind. so please enjoy the story  
**

* * *

*WARNING: View jumping in use.*

(With Link)

Upon entering Link saw a path straight ahead and nothing else in the room except for some strange looking bird like statues. Each one looked to be holding various stranger looking objects. One looked like a sphere with a lightening bolt through it. Another looking like some kind of Claw Shot while another seemed to be a V with a circle at the center point.

Deciding not to worry about these strange looking statues Link went ahead into the next room where he saw a slightly damaged ladder leaning against a wall. Obvious choice was to climb the ladder so he did so and went through the door ahead. In this room there was a pit that looked to have a gravity wind pushing down into it and he knew that he would not be able to jump that without the wind being stopped some how. On the other side of the room he saw a bar and chain laying on the ground.

"How do i get over there?" Link wondered before seeing a pressure plate close by.

He walked over to the pressure plate and stepped onto it hoping for it to do something, which it did but not within the immediate area.

(Meanwhile: With Samus)

Samus, after entering, examined the area and saw that there were three human like statues that were supposed to be holding something up that had fallen to pieces. This was rather strange for Samus as she was used to seeing Chozo statues or some other indicator of alien life. As it were there was nothing except what all she had found so far.

She shook her head and went to the door way on the left. In the corridor she turned right and shot a door ahead. It opened and revealed a large room ahead. This room was quite odd as there were three uncharged power crystals set into small devices. Unfortunately these crystals were behind barrier shields and could not be shot without going around the barriers.

Unfortunately the only way around them was by jumping up to the platforms they were on but the spikes in the middle of the room provided quite a problem. There were no platforms to get to the higher ones, however, she did see a tunnel she could crawl through.

As she crawled through it she was able to see a chamber just ahead. Apparently she was gonna end up beneath the third and highest power crystal. Upon emerging from under the crystal Samus saw a pedestal that had an indention in the same shape as her Volt Magnum (Augmented Paralyzer).

"This is highly suspicious." She said aloud before placing her Volt Magnum into the slot.

The pedestal lowered into the floor and she was left without a weapon but there was the distant sound of stone sliding not to mention the sound of a door way opening to her right. Where there was a new weapon for her on the inside.

After she scanned the weapon it was identified as a Power Charge pistol but only had three shots before becoming what it really was.

"A Plasmite Revolver. Now that sounds like it will be very useful." She said as she took the new weapon and headed out of the alcove.

(With Link)

He had stepped on a platform that did not seem to do anything for him but he had heard the sound of stone sliding in the distance after stepping on it. As he observed the room he was in he noticed that the gravity wind had stopped. He took this chance, took a running start, and jumped over the pit to the other side.

Once there he picked up the pull chain and began pulling it and heard it click but nothing happened. The door was still closed.

(With Samus)

As she looked at the spikes in the room the floor began shaking slightly and the sound of stone sliding on stone echoed in the room. She looked and saw that platforms had appeared that she could use to reach the power Crystals.

She climbed onto the first platform before climbing to the next and eventually to the first crystal that she shot. She then noticed a small ledge in the wall that she would have to climb along before wall jumping off to platform in the middle of the room before having to jump to a similar ledge on the far right wall. She swung along the ledge then jumped to the platform and then to the other wall and swung across it and kicked off from the wall a couple times to reach the second crystal.

After shooting it the wall opened up kind of and there was a catwalk of sorts that she could walk along to line up with the third crystal. She was lined up with it but realized that it would require a mix of what she had to do previously to reach the last one.

She climbed along the wall before kicking off and landing on a platform a bit higher up. At this point she had to climb higher and around to end up near a wall and the third crystal platform. She began wall jumping and landed on the platform easily and shot the last crystal which activated something in the room but there was also the sound of metal clanging.

After the noise stopped she made her way to a door that took her into a corridor that she ran through quickly and entered into another room.

(With Link)

The door was unbarred and Link opened it quickly only to end up in a larger room that would no doubt branch off in many directions. This dungeon just became annoying and all he had was the sword in his right hand. He made his way through the room and found a door to his left. He decided to look around the room he was already in and noticed that there were vines growing everywhere.

"Interesting." Link said just as Adam's voice came over the communication system.

"Link. I have gotten a scan analysis according to the previous room that you and Samus were in. The both of you appear to be in a Twin Dungeon. Meaning that the two of you have to work together on puzzle or mini bosses to progress further into the dungeon. From recent base scans of the planet I conclude that there are a total of five or six of these twin dungeons while there are a total of six planetary regions and solo temples for both you and Samus to explore." Adam said

"A Twin Dungeon. That explains why nothing happened in the room I was in when I stepped on that pressure plate. In any case that just makes this dungeon all the more interesting to deal with." Link said as he got an idea in his mind. "I wonder how fast I can get ahead of Samus."

With that spoken aloud thought Link sped up his exploration and found several items in short order. Four keys, two heart pieces, half a map, and the compass. This went on for some time till he reached another puzzle room.

"Great. Now I have to wait for Samus... Guess I could always look around for Money." Link said as he looked at the puzzle.

It was just a simple pressure plate and sliding puzzle but it was connected to another room.

[deep within a mountain fortress]

(With Alira)

In a rather smallish large chamber a young emerald green dragoness was chained up and being held captive. She was in her full dragon form instead of her anthro form. The Anthro form was a result of being bonded to Link at such a young age but she did not mind it much, in fact she liked it as it gave her greater insight into Link's mind at times. Right now she was thinking of Link and was wondering what he was doing.

She could tell that he was on this world and was inside a dungeon. She was wishing that she were with him at this moment. She got to her feet and focused her mind on her Anthro form and transformed into it.

She had quite a shapely body to say the least but to give excellent detail. She had green wings spanning from her back, emerald green body scales with faint silver chest scales. The triforce scar on her forehead took more of a pronounced appearance and seemed to give off a faint glow.

After she had shifted forms she used one ability that was shared between her and Link since the bonding. Greater Stealth. She clung to the ceiling of the metal room and began crawling along it to an opening in the far wall. It was a window and she broke it and rushed through it quickly before any alarm could be raised. Little did she know she was being watched.

[atop a nearby tower]

"The bonded one is escaping." a metal dragon like creature said to an oddly tall and bulky human with greenish skin and red hair.

"Let her go. She will lead our forces to our enemies. She is bonded and is in love with my enemy. Link... _HERO _of the goddesses. I will defeat you one day." The man said before stating, "This little alliance should be worth while. You wish to rule the galaxies and I wish to rule Hyrule but why stop there. Let's see how well this partnership works out." The man flourished his cape as he turned to leave.

"Yes this should be worth while." The machine said.

* * *

**Yay got a forth chapter up... and also sorry for disappointing those of you who were wanting a Samus Link pairing, but I have already done one and was wanting to do something else. so leave a review and all that and thanks for reading.  
**


	5. First Dragoon Power

***sigh* well this story seems to be getting some good reviews and such thank you all. seriously thank you. Also in order to go further with this easier I will be performing a dual View aspect. First person and third person... If only to get more progression from the story.  
**

* * *

(with Samus)

"This place is getting annoying. Not even Zebes was this annoying... not unless you consider Z-Facter now THAT was annoying." Samus said as she opened another door.

The next room featured something familiar.

"Finally a Chozo Statue... And I have no idea if I will be able to use the item inside." Samus said as she shot the sphere.

The sphere opened and revealed the Charge Beam augment.

"Samus, I have some information regarding the Charge Beam and the Plasmite Revolver. It seems that the two are compatible." Adam said before examining more data.

"Good about time I got something worth while out of here." Samus said irately.

She got the upgrade and opened the next door and wound up in a corridor that was decorated with spiked fangs and much more. At the far end was a door that was already opened. She walked in and saw that there was a rift in the middle of the room and on the far side was another platform.

"I guess this is a mini boss or something." Samus said.

(With Link)

!FPV! **^Note !FPV! means entering First Person View! ^**

I had been wondering through this whole dungeon and managed to find a few other items and now I needed to get a few more. One was the boss key, another was the dungeon item, and the last one I did not know what it was but the item was supposed to be in a room called "Chamber of Awakening". There was a ? on the map half that I had.

I found two more normal keys and made my way down to the first floor and headed for the room marked with the question mark to see what was in there.

!TPV! ^Third Person View^

It had taken longer than expected but Link had reached a room with a familiar statue in it. The statue looked like a Dragon and it gave off the feel of an outer body experience. A bolt of energy shot from the statue and engulfed him. He dropped to the ground and was rendered out cold.

[ethereal realm]

"Welcome to my realm young Link. Here I shall teach you an ability that you have yet to learn. You may know all the hidden skills but you do not know how to wield the power that burns within you. These skills are five and are the powers of the Dragoon. Now it is time to learn to control the first of these powers. This power is known as Dragoon Fire. This power engulfs your weapon in flames the color of the dragon whom you are bonded to. The flame burns brighter and stronger the closer the two of you are and will deal great damage to all enemies. Be warned as this power drains mana over time till it is deactivated." A voice echoed in the veil just as an warrior walked from the fog.

"Now to show you how to use it and see if you can use it well." The being said. "First you focus on the dragon whom you are bound. Then focus your mind on the flames of a fire burning. Once you have these two in mind speak the word of summoning to call forth the flames."

After this the being said one word, "Vecorum!" upon the word being spoken the beings sword flared up in flames as red as the sun.

"Once you have activated the flames attack quickly as it drains mana fast." The being swung the burning blade and stopped it at Link's head. "Understand?"

Link nodded and began focusing. First on Alira, then on the flames of a fire, afterwards he would have spoken a word to mean fire but his sword flared up with shining green fire. After his sword ignited he slashed at the being rapidly.

"Grah..." the being yelled after being hit and set a blaze. "Very good. Now return to your world with this power. I shall look forward to seeing you again."

After that the world around faded away and Link opened his eyes. When he did open them his head was not on the cold stone but instead he felt a clawed hand on his forehead and the feel of scaled yet warm legs beneath his head. He blinked a few times and saw the fair face of Alira sitting with his head in her lap.

"Alira?" He questioned only to get a nod from her. He smiled and rose to a sitting position and hugged her close.

"Alira you're safe." He said with relief before holding her out to arms length to see her enchanting smile.

"I was able to escape but something about it seems off. You may want to keep your senses about you considering the fact that I was followed." Alira lifted Link up off the floor and to his feet just as a wall blasted open and four goblin like creatures wearing strange black armor walked through.

Link drew his sword and his expression changed just as Alira leaped onto the nearby statue and began focusing her energy on examining the enemies.

^Data received from Dragon mind link^

said a message on the eye piece that Link wore.

^Data scan: Morphology: Pirate Bokoblin. A bokoblin armored with Space Pirate armor. These creatures have become harder to kill with their newly acquired armor. Weaknesses found to be Fire, Ice, and Beam based weaponry.^

"Alright Alira you stay up there and I will take care of these guys." Link said as he began focusing on his new ability.

"I will." Alira said and she sat down to watch as Link's sword burst into emerald green flames.

At that point Link began executing several of the creatures in short order but then he felt that his mana had dropped rapidly and he was beginning to feel tired as he had just taken a few cuts from the creatures weapons. Ignoring the pain Link slashed the creatures with his sword as quick as he could and was able to kill them but with far more hit to drop them without fire.

"We need to get out of here!" Link shouted just as Alira swooped down and lifted him into the air and she hovered above the doorway where there was a rather large hole in the wall. Link slashed the small webs out of the way and they left the room.

A few moment later Alira landed after setting Link on the ground in a safe area. The corridor had already been cleared of enemies and thus is was safe.

"Thank goodness we got out of that room." Alira said seconds before she nearly collapsed but was caught by Link.

"Are you alright Alira?" Link asked.

"I should ask you the same." Alira said with a faint smile.

Link grinned slightly and said, "Nothing more than a few scratches. Not much that a bit of rest won't cure." Link said it all as if it were nothing but Alira knew that Link had drained his Mana store and was exhausted.

"Then let's find a safer place to rest shall we." Alira said as she attempted to get her feet beneath her and failed. "Heh... Seems I am as tired as you are."

Link only smiled and managed to carry Alira over to a wall where he sat against it and laid her head in his lap so as she could rest while he kept watch, but he fell asleep in short time.

In this time his mana restored as did Alira's energy and she feigned sleep when she was really awake. If only to remain laying in Link's lap. She was happy that he was safe, and here with her. One thing troubled Alira though. Why had she and Link been brought to this strange planet. At this she began thinking if she could possibly be of better help to Link in regards of keeping him safe. She put the thoughts aside as she felt Link move slightly.

"Come on wake up Alira. It's time that we got going." Link said as he placed a hand to her face and brushed the silver gold hair out of her face.

Link smiled as he looked at her seemingly sleeping form. He was bound to her and she to him and despite their vast differences they cared for each other so much that they would do what they could to ensure the others safety. At this Link understood why he fought. It was to ensure that there was a safe future for him, Alira, and all the others.

Alira opened her emerald green eyes and found that she was staring into Link's ocean blue eyes. She just stared not wanting to move but got to her feet anyways. She always liked the color of his eyes and she always preferred to be around Link than any of the other dragons. Link was not a dragon but she, at first liked him as a friend, but now that she understood more of their bond she loved him.

Link soon got to his feet and stretched his arms and legs just as Alira did. Afterward they made their way to a locked door that Link had yet to open.

"Well this must be the mini boss room." Link said with obviousness lacing his voice.

"What are we waiting for? an invitation? let's go." Alira said as she walked up to the door after swiping the key from Link's pocket.

She unlocked the door and cringed slightly as the chains and metal gear fell to the ground with an audible clang. Link opened the door and walked in with Alira following behind him. In the room there was nothing at first save for a pit cutting the room in half and on the other side of that pit was Samus.

Alira sniffed the air and smell the scent of the female on the other side of the room and recognized the scent as being on Link's clothing. Alira knew that Link would not do anything to cause her any form of pain but she was slightly troubled by this knowledge. She used one of her abilities that Link knew about quite well. She had merged with his aura which took her out of the danger zone so long as Link did not die.

On Link's back were a pair of emerald green dragon wings and his eye sight sharpened greatly as well as his other senses. This "merge" enhanced his abilities to a greater extent that some would consider him god like but he knew otherwise. PAINFULLY other wise. Round one against a doppelganger he got hit hard and smashed into the ground with the "merge" active. The ability had been revealed to him by an elder dragon high atop Death Mountain and the warning about the ability having a draw back was that while it heightened senses it lowered defenses significantly.

"I hope this mini boss doesn't kill me." Link said just as Alira's voice echoed in his mind.

_"The woman over there. Who is she?" _

Link looked over across the pit and said, "That's Samus. She's from a different realm than we are. I had dragged her out of some wreckage the other day. I do not think that there is anything to worry about."

Alira sighed with relief in Link's mind, which was very strange when she did so. Link shook his head because of it.

_"I don't think that there is a reason to be afraid Alira. We are bound to each other and due to that I only see you in my future." _Link said to Alira with his own mind.

Alira smiled which in Link's mind was as strange as the sigh. Link really had no idea how she did so but that did not matter right now as the room began to shake violently.

From the ceiling some kind of creature crawled down and dropped to the ground on his side of the room. At this Link examined the creature and took note of the crystal on top of it's head. It then climbed the wall, fired some kind of beam, then jumped to the other side of the room and shook the ground after landing.

At that Samus began firing at the crystal on it's head.

* * *

**Uh... whoops... seems I paid more attention to Link in this chapter than I did Samus... oh well I got a touching of story detail filled out and as such we see that there is to be more relationship building done between Link and Alira. I am not certain about Samus though... may not put in a pairing for her... hmm well I'll leave that up to you readers... Should Samus have a pairing or not? **


	6. Mini boss's can hurt

**alright... so we see that Link and Samus have encountered the first mini boss... (took me a few chapters) anyways... This enemy features a few aspects. ONE: Elite Pirate size, TWO: Space Pirate wall climbing and jumping. THREE: Weak point on head, FOUR: prolly gonna add in a zelda type weapon.  
**

**so yeah read and enjoy. and to those who were wanting a Samus and Link pairing I am sorry that I disappointed you guys but please keep reading this story and you may find that the pairing already made is perfect for the story. If you still want a SamLink pairing then read _A Blast in the Past_****for that ok. **

**Samus:** ok I was seriously expecting something different but this creature is good.

**Link: **This fight will be quite interesting.

**Alira:** Just be careful Link. *Alira wrapped a wing around Link who smiled at the gesture.*

**Adam: **Scans indicate that the creature is a Pirate class creature but it carries the weapons of some kind of pig like demon.

**Link: **Pig like demon? oh wait... I've heard this tale of history once before. Ganondorf was once to have taken the form of a pig like beast. *laughs* Quite funny actually.

**Alira: ***Laughing slightly* Well certainly he won't be any trouble for us. Right Link?

**Link: **Right. *Link grinned as he managed to hug Alira to him as she was in her anthro from.*

* * *

(With Samus)

[FPV]

This creature was the size of an Elite Pirate but the obvious weak point on it's head could not be missed. I began firing at it once it landed on my side of the split room. Yet something was a touch off. It did not seem to be bothered much with just my attacks. Something was entirely off and yet I did not know what it was other than I was missing my Power Suit and all of it's superior fire power.

As I kept fighting the creature it climbed the wall, fired a beam at me, and leaped to the other side to where Link was. I did not have anything to do for the moment but saw that there was some kind of crystal formation nearby and I also took note that there were certain object that would crash to the ground, or in this case right onto the creatures head.

I shot the crystal and watched as a chunk of stone crush the creatures head and dropped it to the ground. Link began slashing it's head, namely the crystal like formation on it's head.

[TPV]

Link had slashed the creature quite a few times before it got back to its feet. It climbed the wall and leaped over to where Samus was. She began firing at the crystal and knocked it back to a spot beneath a stone formation in the ceiling. Just as she was about to turn and shoot the crystal she was knocked to the ground by the creature. She was laying there. Face first on the stone. Defenseless. The Plasmite revolver had been knocked from her hands and the creature was holding her down.

She could feel the life being crushed from her body. She could barely breath, her sight was fading a bit, and her senses were becoming blurred. She blacked out...

[Black out]

She stood in an endless void of darkness. She could hear voices all around yet there was nothing there. She saw images of Old Bird and Grey Voice. She saw images of her parents. Then she saw an image of the Baby Metroid as well as Adam Malkovich. All beings that were important to her and they were all either dead or disappeared.

The images all froze in place and were lit up.

The one of her parents burst into violent flames. The one of Old Bird and Grey Voice simply faded away. The image of the Baby Metroid got blasted by Mother Brain's Brain Laser. The image of Adam Malkovich shriveled up and crumbled to dust.

"YOU WERE WEAK!" A deep voice boomed in the darkness. "YOU WERE TOO WEAK TO SAVE THEM FROM THEIR FINAL DESTINATION!"

Samus couldn't do anything as she was frozen in place as well when the image of Chozodia appeared only to be destroyed by an explosion of great magnitude.

"YOU COULDN'T STOP IT ALL FROM HAPPENING." The voice said accusingly.

"You're right. I couldn't stop it." Samus said as she stood there with her eyes closed. "My parents died when I was three. They were killed by Ridley and his Space Pirates. Old Bird and Gray Voice had escaped Zebes before the Space Pirates could fully invade. I was closer to twenty years old at that time. Chozodia was ruined because of my actions but also because of the Space Pirates. Adam Malkovich gave his life so that I could bring an end to the Bottled Ship. And the Baby... The Baby was killed because it was trying to save my life."

Samus stood taller and opened her eyes. "But you are right I could not stop any of it from happening but what can I do about all of that? It's in the past and as I have always said. My past is not a memory. It's a force at my back that pushes and steers. Whether I like where it leads me or not. But like any story... The past needs resolution for what's past... is prologue." She said with a fire in her eyes.

For a moment it seemed that the darkness smiled.

"You have come far young one." Said an elderly and all too familiar voice. "You have accepted your limitations and have allowed your past to be a strength to you. The Ultimate destiny for you was to become the TRUE Metroid. The TRUE warrior... against ALL things evil."

The hooded figure removed it's hood and revealed who it was. A rather old yet somewhat tall chozo stood in front of Samus.

Samus smiled, "Old Bird. Been many years since I last saw you alive."

"While it seems that I am alive I am only contacting you from many many light years away. The Metroid DNA and the Chozo DNA that flow through your body have yet to be fully awakened. Yes you are a super athlete and are able to absorb the parasite known as X. There is MORE to the two DNA's than you realize. Now for them to awaken." Old Bird said. "Now ... Wake up... Wake up and good bye."

The sound of something clattering to the ground sounded in the darkness then it all vanished.

[outside Samus' Mind]

Samus had thrown the creature off of her and she had gotten to her feet. She grabbed the Plasmaite Revolver but the creature had jumped over to Link's side of the room and was immediately crushed by a rock and it's head slashed open by Link's sword.

Link was hit a few times but was then trapped and bit quite a few times. The creature was not fairing too well either and was nearing death.

It leaped across the gap but never made it as Samus had charged the revolver and released the shot at the crystal formation.

The creature was somehow stopped in it's path as if it had hit a barrier and it fell into the depths of the pit.

(with Link)

Link shook him self a bit as Alira ended the Merge so that she could tend Link's wounds. She had placed Link in her lap and was doing what she could to restore his health. A few poultices and a small herbal poultice, made from a crushed Heart Flower, were able to heal a few of Link's more serious wounds.

A slight groan came from his lips and he rolled slightly but otherwise remained on his back. Alira only smiled a worried smile as he fell asleep. She thought to go on ahead and get the item that he would have to use in this place to reach the boss room but decided against it so she could keep an eye on him. She looked across the pit and saw that Samus was standing there for a moment before she walked off through a door on her side of the chamber.

"Sleep well for now... my loving hero." Alira said softly as she stroked Link's hair.

* * *

**Ok... uh... is it just me or does it seem that I am focusing too much on the pairing of Link and Alira? oh well I have my reasons. For one... instead of the trash MA material that some people write on here with the actions in said stories being called "love" I am writing out the actual full relationship between Link and Alira. showing the way they feel for each other, how they react to each other, and what they do for the other during instance x (x=variable).**

**Alira:** *sighs with a smile* You fight well Link.

**Link: ***ZzZZzzzzZZzZ*

**Samus: **I guess I am just going to have to go on from here myself huh.

**Entity: **Seems that way.

**read, review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D**


	7. Into the Dark: First Boss

**Last chapter saw Link asleep and Samus moving on to the next room not to mention the fact that Samus also has a Charge function for the Plasmite Revolver that she obtained. The real question is... What is going to happen next? Well I could tell you but I would end up getting vaporized.**

* * *

(Samus)

[FPV]

I had left the room of the "mini boss" but not before seeing Link fall asleep and also not before getting a scan of the creature that was with him. The scan was most disturbing though as I read over it.

^Morphology: Dragon  
Subject name: Alira,  
Alira is bonded to Link due to an event in the past. The event is not known but it seems that what ever had happened granted the two with unusual abilities. Alira has the ability to take on a Humanoid shape but still retains her dragon apparel. It also seems that she can "Merge" with Link granting him increased abilities but decreasing his natural defense and speed. While in the "Merge" Alira is also subjected to the same fate as Link if he were to die.

The two are inseparable most of the time and amongst the Dragon culture would be considered mates. As Link fights Alira gathers what information she can on the opponents. Due to their mind link it is more like a single mind than two as the information she gathers he gets at the same time. The team that these two make is quite formidable and should not be challenged. If you are seen as a friend then ensure it does not turn into hatred.

WARNING: Alira, like most female dragons, is possessive of Link, her friend and life mate. As such other females could be seen as potential enemies despite the fact that the two are bound.^

It was disturbing in many ways but none that could be openly discerned. It was at this time that I began wondering what had happened to Link in his past that such a thing should be done. I was not disgusted by it at all in fact just the opposite. The DNA scans of both Link and Alira detailed one thing easily. They were equally human and dragon while Link showed the human aspect and Alira the Dragon, which made since considering.

As I contemplated their relationship I began wondering about my own life and who would succeed my legacy as a legendary Bounty Hunter.

[TPV]

Samus opened another door and found that she was face to face with an Eye door. She shot it three times with a charged shot from her gun and entered the now open door. Upon entering she found her self in a rather large room that expanded to an exceedingly high height. She began wondering what would be hiding out in here and was ready for it. A few hours passed and nothing happened.

"Ok... Note to self: Twin Dungeons require both people to be in the mini boss and main boss rooms for anything to happen. Also the puzzles are annoying to the extent of near suicide." Samus said as she sat down on the ground.

While sitting she started in on an analysis of both Link and Alira, even though it was through the Eye Piece that Link wore, she was still able to get the information she wanted. What she learned was quite astounding but nothing on their past just that Link was starting to exhibit more and more draconic traits but still remain human. It was quite amazing and interesting and she also knew that she had to hide the data in highly secured encryption coding that only she could open.

If the federation were to learn of this ,and them who knew what would happen. Link's world would possibly be ransacked and reduced to ruin due to some thought of a threat residing there.

"Adam. Pull up the current stats of all active bounty hunters." Samus said.

Soon she was granted the sight of all the bounty hunters.

(With Link and Alira)

Link awoke a few minutes later and was staring up at Alira.

"Let me guess. I got hurt pretty bad and you had to nurse me back to health right?" Link asked as he opened his eyes.

"Well of course. What else am I supposed to do?" Alira stated. "The injuries weren't as bad as they seemed but they were still bad enough. I'm sorry about the merge. I know how much of a strain it puts on you and..." Alira was cut short as Link simply reached up and silenced her by touching a finger to her draconic lips.

"No need to apologize besides we're still alive are we not?" Link said as he got to his feet and lifted Alira to hers. "Now let's get going, we got a dungeon to complete."

Alira could only smile as she followed Link through the next set of doors and into a room with a large chest in it. This was where the dungeon item must be kept. In any case Alira wanted to be by Link's side no matter what, even on their journey across the various lands. She remained by Link's side, at least till that battle with Ganondorf. She wanted to fight by Link's side but that accursed barrier stopped her and Link had to fight him alone.

"Alira? Alira? You there?" Link asked as he waved a hand in her face. She snapped at his hand like she always did but allowed him to get it out of the way.

"Yes of course I'm here. Where else would I be?" She asked slightly incredulously. She had been thinking and Link knew it, he always did wave his hand in front of her face if only to annoy her. She didn't mind it really and only snapped at his hand only to watch him snap it back to him but smile afterwards.

Link was smiling as they left the chamber and went about finding the Boss Key and also the boss door. A few hours of traveling across invisible platforms they got the boss key on the second floor. Now they had to find the boss door. As they wondered around it turned out that they had to go through the Dragon Statue room, only to find a set of stairs.

The stairs led to an underground path that was nothing more than a convoluted maze that would produce madness in others. The maze was quite articulate in it's layout and design that it irritated the two. A few hours of traveling the corridors of the maze Link and Alira found a set of stairs. Upon emerging from the stair well they beheld a massive set of double doors, below which was a symbol and glyph on the ground. Unfortunately there was a void where the symbol was supposed to be.

Link took the key that they had gotten and turned it so as to place it into the void where the Symbol went. Upon doing so the gears of the door began to grind and it slowly opened inwards. Link and Alira looked at each other for a moment before walking in. As they did Alira shifted to her full dragon form while Link readied his sword for battle, The sword glowed with emerald light but not enough to be noticed.

* * *

**And another chapter done.**

**Link: **This story is looking pretty good but uh where is the tragedy at?

**Me: **You really want me to answer that?

**Link: **Uh... on second thought no I don't want to know.

**Me: **Alright then.

**Entity:** So when will I show up?

**Me: **Uh not likely in the story itself.

**Samus: **When are you going to clean up these rotting Space Pirate corpses?

**Me: **Uh... *vanishes*

**Entity:** I could take care of it.

**Samus: **Please do.

**Alira: **You ok Link?

**Link: **I am not so sure any more...

**... anyways please read review and enjoy. hope you guys are liking this thus far. granted it is going to be slow for me to update... only because of life getting in the way... My mom had back surgery recently and also I am working on becoming self employed so yeah. Life is getting in the way of my writing.**


End file.
